If I told you once
by Noob Slifer
Summary: Extrañamente, le parecía que su falta de vitalidad era su rasgo más encantador, una muñeca que se movía con la convicción de un moribundo.


**Disclaimer:** El título del escrito pertenece a una canción de _Circus Contraption_.

Esta pieza estuvo abandonada en mi computador un tiempo, pues está inspirada y dedicada al AU de una pareja que coincidía con el mito griego. Sin embargo, realmente me veo satisfecho con el resultado.

 **.**

 **.**

 _If I told you once_

 _I told you a thousand times,_ _my dear_

 _Never to fall in love with a man_

 _Who drinks from the well of_ _ **despair**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ Cuento único:** **Hades y Perséfone.**

El sol le quemaba la vista y sus pies descalzos se habían cansado de caminar, incluso si el tacto de las flores resultaba suave en la punta de sus dedos. Las ninfas no dejaban de hacer ruidos de fondo en medio del campo, y tal comportamiento desconsiderado empezaba a irritarle, _¡¿es qué nunca iban a callarse?!_ Había empezado a alejarse lentamente de ellas, buscando su propia tranquilidad, pero la intensidad de la luz solar mancillaba sus energías y amenazaba con dejarle un dolor de cabeza prolongado. No le gustaban las salidas a terreno, todas las excursiones resultaban de la misma manera: con ella apartada bajo la sombra de un árbol agradable al no soportar la presencia de los demás. La región de Sicilia era tan vasta y próspera que le daba repulsión desde el fondo de sus intestinos, pero es algo que no podría evitar cuando ella misma era la _Diosa de la Primavera_.

—Esto es ridículo —se quejó en voz alta, dejando salir un gruñido de frustración al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentada sobre el campo de flores que se extendía más allá de su vista. La fragancia dulce de las margaritas y violetas silvestres se intensificó en su nariz, haciéndole fruncir el ceño en una mueca fea. No tenía sentido tratar de salir de allí, después de todo, su _madre_ la encontraría de todas formas. Su madre sabía dónde estaba y qué hacía en cada momento, se había empeñado en hacerla la hija perfecta y lo único que logró con ello es que ella misma repudiara su existencia cada día del calendario. Descargó parte de su frustración arrancando violentamente las flores desde los tallos, destrozando la raíz y los pétalos de colores brillantes, pero la destrucción perdía sentido cuando al segundo de ser arrancados, crecían brotes verdes inmediatamente después, floreciendo justo bajo sus dedos suaves a pesar de la tierra y el polvo. Quiso gritar hasta que se le desgarrara la garganta.

Se abandonó a la resignación, cerrando los ojos y tendiéndose de espaldas murmurando maldiciones; suponía que en algún momento llegó a dormitar, no demasiado profundo, acostumbrada a estar alerta. Pero sin poder evitarlo, el sonido de una risa ajena, _masculina_ , profunda y grave que resonó como un eco siniestro en sus oídos le hizo sobresaltar, levantándose inmediatamente como si un animal salvaje tuviera la intención de atacarla. Bufó fastidiada al levantar la vista y encontrarse sólo con un hombre cubierto de negro y cabello blanco, parado a una distancia relativamente segura, le llamó la atención cómo la luz parecía repelerlo incluso encontrándose bajo el sol.

—Oh, lo siento —el extraño se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, haciendo una reverencia pronunciada: la voz aterciopelada no la ayudó a relajarse, mucho menos cuando la sonrisa marcada en sus labios le sacaba unos escalofríos suaves, unos ojos rojos como la sangre la escrudiñaban como un depredador hambriento—. ¿Te desperté? No era mi intención, te veas pacífica como un muerto reposando en las flores.

A Perséfone se le ocurrió que había tenido un sueño agitado y por eso la repentina intromisión de un desconocido le ponía los pelos de punta, negándose a admitir otra cosa. Rehusándose a corresponder a su mirada críptica, le dedicó un gesto de desprecio cruzada de brazos, respingando la nariz con la dignidad de una hija de Zeus, aunque cada una de sus palabras arremetía con la agresividad explosiva de su propio carácter—. No te _atrevas_ a volver a verme dormir, puedo hacerte caer en el Tártaro más rápido de lo que crees —en respuesta a sus palabras, otra carcajada se escuchó por la extensión de tierra, oscura y mucho más nítida que la anterior. Se tornó en una presencia agobiante, tensando el ambiente y marchitando la fragancia de las flores en el aire. Se encogió un poco cuando el extrañó se le acercó, pero le hizo frente, con la postura de un cervatillo asustado. El desconocido volvió a sonreírle con descaro, mostrando los dientes como un lobo apunto de morder la yugular. La diferencia de estaturas era desalentadora.

Le vio inclinándose lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el aliento rozándole los pómulos, para finalmente escucharle susurrar, prácticamente ronronear en su oreja, peligrosamente cerca de arrancarle un chillido como a un ratoncito de la mera impresión—. Me encantaría verte hacerlo, querida.

Al segundo siguiente que Perséfone supo lo que estaba pasando, se encontraba sola en el mismo campo de flores, el mismo canto de los pájaros martillando su paciencia y la misma esencia dulzona en el aire le hacía fruncir la nariz. Y lo único que la convenció de que no se había tratado de un sueño (una ilusión de su mente perturbada, quizá) fue el camino de flores marchitas que el desconocido había dejado a su paso, delineando sus pisadas con exactitud. Al inclinarse para tocar los brotes muertos, no importó cuánto mantuvo sus dedos suaves sobre la tierra, ninguno volvió a florecer.

 **. . .**

Con el suficiente tiempo, adquirió la capacidad de distinguir la presencia oscura observándola por mero instinto, siempre entre las sombras como un cazador. Esa vez, fueron las ninfas las que no la dejaron en paz hasta pasado el atardecer, dejándola imposiblemente más agotada que de costumbre. Con la brisa fría acariciándole los brazos desnudos, se cobijó a sí misma bajo la seguridad de un árbol hasta que tuviera ganas de largarse de allí. Meditando en silencio, o mejor dicho, manteniendo una mirada fija tan cargada al suelo que no le sorprendería dejar un agujero en medio de las flores, la intromisión ajena le tomó sin sorpresa: no estaba de humor para fingir que no lo había esperado. La presencia se había deslizado a su lado con delicadeza de una serpiente, en silencio y con lentitud reptil, que incluso sin estarla tocando directamente, Perséfone tenía deseos de sacudirse la ropa con asco—. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

A su disgusto, la presencia indeseada tuvo el descaro de sonreírle con inocencia venosa, embozando una suerte de mueca inofensiva que desencaja con todos sus demás rasgos filosos—. ¿Qué? —haciéndose el desentendido, sus ojos nunca dejaron de posarse sobre el ceño fruncido de la otra, sus características femeninas y facciones infantiles. Todavía se veía como un cadáver descansando sobre las flores, un muerto flotando sobre los pétalos como un río apacible: el desgaste y marcas bajo los ojos que no deberían pertenecer al alma juvenil de una doncella. Extrañamente, le parecía que su falta de vitalidad era su rasgo más encantador, una muñeca que se movía con la convicción de un moribundo.

—Mirarme, hablar conmigo —ni ella misma sabía por qué continuaban interactuando, parecía algo tan _forzado_ , extravagante y mundano al mismo tiempo, ya ni siquiera lo percibía bajo el velo de la novedad. Se sentía como que no tenían algo mejor que hacer con su tiempo, que le llegaba como una certeza dolorosa en el pecho, por alguna razón. Se sentía vacía y con la boca reseca—. Es molesto.

—No me importa —una carcajada, pequeña, y aunque Perséfone se sintió tentada a compartir el momento de alegría falsa, no movió ni un músculo de su ceño fruncido ni la mueca de resignación en sus labios finos, a él particularmente no le preocupaba su ánimo sombrío—. Pero lo más apropiado sería decir que _no quiero_ —dejó adrede una pausa, saboreando su propia satisfacción impresa en sus palabras caprichosas. Sus charlas eran mayormente insustanciales, ninguno se esforzaba en escarbar demasiado profundo en la psiquis ajena. Tal vez lo habían tomado como una competencia de quién cedía primero, no podía estar seguro. El interés fácilmente podía desvanecerse en fría indiferencia, más frío que sus toques ocasionales o las caricias de sus manos congeladas.

Si ella alguna vez se hubiera dedo el tiempo de preguntarle por qué el toque de su piel siempre resultaba _gélido_ , incluso cuando ella era capaz de retener un poco de calor en las noches, él le habría respondido completamente con la verdad.

 _Llevaba mucho tiempo muerto para recordarlo_.


End file.
